In manufacturing bodies for vehicles such as trucks, cars and buses, panels of sheet metal have been adhesively secured together by placing a ribbon of plastic resin, such as expoxy, between overlapped portions of the panels. Typically, the resin is cured to bond panels together by heating it to an elevated temperature. The resin has been cured by heating the whole assembly by passing it through a paint baking oven or by somewhat localized heating of portions of the assembly with infrared lamps or the direct flame of gas torches. All these approaches require several minutes to heat the assesmbly sufficiently to at least partially cure the resin. Moreover, this heating tends to significantly warp or distort the panels of the assembly which can only be partially controlled by firmly clamping the panels adjacent the ribbon of epoxy in rigid fixtures.